Meet Bart!
Bartholomew Cutrow Mick, or Bart for short, is known to be about 5'6" and roughly 190 pounds. Bart was adpopted in the Spanish colony of Santa Marta '''off the coast of modern-day Colombia, by the Mick family. In Bart's early life, he worked in the smithy with his father. This was an excellent experience for him, and allowed him a great work ethic. Early life Bart's early life is shrouded in mystery. Nobody knows where Bart was originaly from, or how he got to the Americas. But, what we do know is that Bart was adopted by the Mick Family. His father's trade was blacksmithing, and Bart became an apprentice. Bart crafted his own cutlass, which he still uses in his common cargo ship raids. Bart was a well-behaved child, and would help his neighbors and family on his spare time. Bart would fish as a pass time. Bart always loved the sea as a boy, and always dreamed of having a ship like the ones he saw residing in the port... Life in Santa Marta Bart's family lived in a small cottage on the outer fringes of Santa Marta'''. 'I would always take Bart with me when we went into town.' Quotes his father. 'He loved going places as a lad.' Bart worked with his father in the town smithy. Bart assisted with completing and transporting orders for the towns-folk. 'Ach, that place? I hated that place. All the smoke and fire, somethin' outta a nightmare, heh.' Bart quotes. Bart did not live with his mother and brother. It is believed that they resided in Scottland. When Bart was of age, he was joined the hunting parties. The second hunt he was on, he was ambushed by natives, killing his father and the rest of the party. Shortly after, Bart sold some of his goods that he made in the smithy and bought a ticket for a ship to Cuba. Life in Cuba When Bart arrived at '''Manzanillo, Cuba '''where he sought the wisdom of some of the local witch doctors. There he learned to use the voodoo doll, and to bear a staff. Bart settled down in Manzanillo for several years, working the smithy, crafting swords and armour for the local militia. Bart even crafted his own sword, which he still uses to this day. Bart grew a love for Blackjack. Every week he would go to the tavern and play blackjack. He became a famed blackjack player in the town. 'Aye, he was a good hand when it came to blackjack. He would come with 100 gold and leave with 500.' Says the bartender. Spanish Military One day, Bart decided to join the Spanish Military. He became inducted into Juarez Holinando's company. It was better than sitting on my bum in a smoke cage, then going to get drunk at the bar.' Bart says. He joined and trained to be a rifleman. He became quite the shot with a musket. Juarez was an edgy captain. Rumour has it he bribed his way into the military with his father's riches. He would commonly do his own missions, and disobey his orders from higher ranking figures. Juarez's party was sent to the Yucatan to scout the area of any native settlements, and if they were to find any they should make peace with them. They had stumbled upon a small fishing party off the coast. Juarez immediatley gave his men orders to fire on the small, rag-tag group of fishers. And so, they did as they were told, but Bart was disgusted by it. Months and months passed with Juarez wrongfully commanding, until Bart renounced his position in the military.. Bloodflag's Crew (TBC) Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO